


twisted, yet beautiful

by LordBadass



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amalgamate Asriel, Body Horror, But Something Worse Happens, Chara and Asriel Never Dies, Creepy, Disturbing Fluff, Implied Cannibalism, Insane!Asriel, Insane!Chara, Insanity, M/M, Male Chara (Undertale), Might Make It More Depending On Reviews, One Shot, Romantic Relationship, They need hugs, grotesque, this is seriously messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBadass/pseuds/LordBadass
Summary: What would happen if Chara and Asriel had survived their trip to the surface? What if determination was used to bring the two back to life?How would it effect them, both physically and mentally?We must see.





	twisted, yet beautiful

I am Chara Dreemurr.

I am the barely living prince who was adopted by the King and Queen of the Underground. My brother, Asriel Dreemurr is the only being alive that will ever make my hollow heart feel anything. My frail arms gently wrap themselves around my brothers twisted form. He was the only one who made me feel love.

How strange. I could remember a time when I could feel affection. Affection towards Toriel, affection towards Asgore, affections for monster-kind as a whole...I absolutely loved them. However, ever since I decided that death would be preferable than allowing our people to suffer the pain of entrapment, everything went downhill.

I can still feel it. Even though my body has improved dramatically over the years, I can still feel the aching agony spreading throughout my tiny frame everytime I move an inch. It was worse back then though, back when my unprepared mind was overwhelmed by the horrid trauma my body had to endure due to those sickening flowers.

I thought it was an intelligent move. My death would equate to the freedom of millions. I was willing to see that through. I was foolish. My plan got me and my beloved brother slaughtered by those barbarians on the surface. I should’ve known that someone as perfect as Azzy just wasn’t ready for such a cruel world. Why, oh why did I ever believe that he would treat them in the same depraved way that they treated him?

He is far too good for this world.

Luckily, due to doctor Gaster’s intervention we were able to survive. He had been researching determination and discovered how to heal a human soul, alongside learning how to ‘heal’ a monster’s soul. Although it did have a horrible side effect for the two of us.

For me, I had lost the capacity to feel emotions that weren’t strong. Emotions such as love, happiness, pride...they all mean nothing. Except from when I’m around Azzy. He makes me feel whole, complete even. But on Azzy’s side of things, he got it the worst. He became labelled as a ‘Amalgamate’, an abomination of nature. At least that’s how the public views him. I care little for that.

The grip on my arms becomes even more tight, although my skinny body prevents it from having much effect on the perfect being I am holding. Asriel leaned back into my embrace, a small smile on his half-melted face. I could feel the coldness of his slimy and slippery skin through my soaked sweater. I loved it. Even in this form, he was so perfect.

Asriel moaned in pain and I felt myself stiffen. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes for him. He was stuck to suffer in constant agony. His body kept becoming more and more...different. Gaster had told us that his Boss Monster soul was affecting the determination in ways that a normal soul couldn’t. Asriel seemed to be growing new appendages every day, a new tendril of flesh and skin protruding from his back. His tendrils seemed to be extremely powerful as they could easily break through a wall with a half-assed push.

I sighed as I took in his scent. It smelt like flowers, wilting and rotten flowers. It was so beautiful. I rested my chin on his shoulder and his face turned to meet my gaze. His right eye looked somewhat normal but his left one was bulging out of his skull and was no longer level with his other eye, now melded into his cheek.

A tendril slowly coiled itself around my stomach, faint hairs on the edge of it touching my back. I grinned as I knew it was an affectionate gesture. He grinned in return, half of his face displaying a lack of teeth while the other showed a small row in front of shark-like set. I gently kissed the side of his neck, enjoying the watery texture.

“I love you so much…” I whispered hoarsely, my throat aching as I spoke. “No matter what happens, I’ll be there until the end.”

A little cheesy, true, but it was completely honest. I would do anything for him. Even if it meant enduring an infinite loop of Buttercup poisoning. Anything for him.

“C...Chara…” He clearly struggled to get the words out, his breathing becoming ragged as he forced himself to talk to me. “I...love you too….”

“Don’t strain yourself.” I commanded softly, knowing full well just how hypocritical that was. He seemed to catch on it too as he rose an mocking eyebrow. “Don’t.” He seemed to roll his eyes and bit back whatever snarky comment that was surely formulating in his brain.

The silence settled in again. I smiled as I remained hugging him, reflecting over the events that happened after the public had gained knowledge of this news. They were enraged at humans, but also at us. They were angry because at their core, monsters and humans were not too different. They both feared the unknown.

They were all terrified of having the ‘abomination’ as their next king. They all held some belief that he was a curse from the deepest pits of hell itself. How ridiculous. He was more perfect than what any other creature could dream to be. They kept pressuring father while I and Asriel were still recovering. I would always stay with Asriel as my body underwent changes to handle with my almost broken soul. He was so amazing then, even as he was falling apart he focused on me. I was slowly mending but then…

It happened.

Asgore and Toriel, after many sleepless nights decided that we’d be better in the hands of doctor Gaster, claiming he would be able to fix us quicker if we were around him more. At first we didn’t see anything wrong with it, but we soon learnt that Gaster had no intentions of helping us. We tried to inform mother and father that he was more interested in the determination than us but they never listened. We understood why. They wanted to forget us. Wanted to abandon us. I’m sure they never wanted it this way but when it came down to it, they both pitied us and feared us. Just like everyone else.

So we ran away. Away from the experiments. Away from the society that hates us. Away from everyone but each other. All we needed was each other. Our relationship quickly blossomed into something more romantic, with us two brothers slowly growing even more attached to each other with each passing day in this place we carved out for ourselves.

Us two lovers resided under the Underground, living in an almost maze-like tunnel which led to our room, designed by me to prevent any intruder from coming close to us. I managed to survive due to Asriel sending one of his ‘children’ to get it for us.

The children were fragments of his body that slipped off, and seemed to gain a mind of it’s own through the power of determination. These fragments would need to be huge in order for the determination to work, such as a lump off of Azzy’s now elongated tail. They seemed to only obey Azzy and me, being completely non-caring of anyone else to the point of ignoring other monster’s existence entirely. Theoretically, Gaster claimed these things could grow into even bigger and more powerful beings after a few years or so. As such I thought it comedic to comment on how they’re his children, an idea Azzy seemed to like, hence their name.

They would fetch essentials for us. Essentials such as food, clothes, drinks and washing equipment. Sometimes they would come back with drawing books or games. It was rather cute when one of his children came home and presented a drawing found in Azzy’s bedroom. It happened often surprisingly enough. It was always the same one too. That child was the eldest one, his blob like body turning into a bright shade of red with three small black eyes. I bit my lip as I realised that we still hadn’t gotten round to naming them yet.

I opened my mouth to speak of this but then a loud clanging sound echoed through the room. We paused in shock as a familiar sight of a human arrived in the room. His eyes were wide, his stance was confident, his sherif hat sat softly on his head and his hands moved for his empty gun.

I felt laughter bubbling up in my throat. Oh this human, and their confident expression. So many humans have fallen down, so many ended up coming here after many resets. They would always meet their permanent end here. No saving, no loading and no resetting. Just them and us.

I raised my hand as I drew my knife, my frail body unwrapping itself from Azzy as he began to hiss and aim his tendrils at the intruder. I turned to Azzy and saw the wide predatory smile on his face, his soul currently lost to his bestial instincts.

“It’s been awhile since we last had any visitors.” I spoke with my raspy voice as the children watched on in anticipation. “You seem to be a justice soul, right? Heh, you always think you’re in the right. People like you piss me off.” I nod at Azzy as a smile formed on my face.

“Feast.”

Azzy lunges at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This story was lots of fun to write, and hopefully you found it enjoyable to read. I've had an amalgamate Asriel idea in my head for a while now and after playing loads of Dark Souls and Bloodborne, I decided that I wanted to take a more horror themed approach to this. 
> 
> In other news, I plan on updating TOL soon. I also have another project coming up called MedievalTale, so if you like my work please keep an eye out for that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
